NaruxHina Is Official
by rasenkunai03
Summary: All you NaruxHina fans: here is a fanfic devoted to you because i'm one too! Naruto and Hinata have their first date, but every relationship has its trials does theirs? Read to find out. please review


NaruxHina Is Official!!!

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own Naruto, but if you've read any of my other fan-fics you'd know what I'd do if I did!! **_

Prologue:

Hinata finally gets the courage to ask out Naruto, but it he was quicker on the draw. What's their first date gonna be like? Hmmmm…

Reading help:( ) thought [ xtra info

[SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING ERRORS!!!

Chapter 1: Courage

At Sakura's house----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura how did you and Sasuke start dating?" Hinata asked her friend.

"Well, after he killed Orochimaru and finished his business with Itachi he asked me out," she replied, "Why do you ask?"

"I think I have the courage to ask Naruto out." Hinata explained to her friend.

"That's great, Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed, "You've come a long way since we were genin."

"Thank you. Naruto and I have a mission tonight, so I think I'll use that to start the conversation," Hinata stated.

"If he says no, then I'll beat his brains out; then you can ask again," Sakura told her.

"That's okay," Hinata said.

"Where are you going to meet him?" Sakura asked.

"It's about five, so he should be at Ichiraku Ramen," Hinata told the kunoichi.

"Alright, Hinata. Go for it!" Sakura said to encourage her friend."

"Thanks a bunch for the support, Sakura," Hinata called as she headed for the steps to leave the Haruno household and meet Naruto.

"Anytime!!" Sakura called down the steps.

At Ichiraku's----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks, old man, it was great!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto then bumped into Hinata.

"Ohh! I'm sorry, Naruto," Hinata apologized, "I didn't see you there."

"Oh, it's all good," he told her happily, "Are you ready for our mission tonight?"

"Yeah," she replied nonchalantly, "do you wanna walk over to Tsunade's office with me?"

Naruto quickly said, "Sure why not?"

On the way to Tsunade's office------------------------------------------------------------

(Okay, I got to say it. It's now or never.) Hinata thought to herself.

"Hinata are you alright?", Naruto asked, "We've been walking for almost 15 minutes , and you haven't said anything."

"Oh, yeah, never better," she replied as quickly as possible, "Naruto will you—would you"

"Sure. Of course. I'd be glad to," He told her gladly.

"Wait a second. Do you know what I was going to ask?" Hinata inquired.

"Yep!" he replied, "I played you like a card didn't I?"

"Huh?" Hinata said confusedly.

"I knew that's why you came to Ichiraku in the first place," he said, "I read you like a book."

"gasp Was I really that obvious?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I know now that you've liked me since we were kids. I'm sorry that I didn't pick it up 2 years ago.chuckle"

"Oh, that's okay." Hinata replied

Once in Tsunade's office Naruto and Hinata received the final briefing on their mission--

"….and that's your mission, understood?" Tsunade asked them.

"Alright, Naruto, are you ready to go?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

After Naruto and Hinata left on their mission Shizune and Tsunade began to talk-----------

Shizune asked Tsunade, "What just happened?"

Tsunade asked her back, "What do you mean?"

"Hinata and Naruto were in the same room; and Hinata didn't turn blood-red."

"I don't know, but I'll find out." Tsunade said darkly.

After their mission-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, here's your pay." Tsunade told them.

"Thanks.(This is enough for me to take Hinata to a movie and dinner)"

"Hinata could you leave?" ,Tsunade asked firmly, "I need to talk to Naruto alone."

"……………….. sure." Hinata said in a scared and confused manner.

Hinata left ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's up, Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked plainly.

"You're going out with Hinata, aren't you?" Tsunade demanded.

"Yeah. So?"  
"You had better be careful," Tsunade shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto spat back defensively.  
"You know exactly what I mean, Naruto!!" Tsunade yelled. She got up and slammed her hands on her desk.

"So what, I lose my temper sometimes! That stupid fox doesn't control me; I control it! That thing will never take me over again!" Naruto yelled back at the top of his lungs.

"How can you say that?! A while back you went 4-tails and injured your teammate, do you remember that, Naruto?!" Tsunade yelled back with just as much enthusiasm.

"……….."

Tsunade began to calm down. "I apologize for yelling, but please, Naruto, be careful," she begged him, "I know that sometimes you can get easily angered when someone you care for is hurt."

"Okay, but no matter what you do to me or this fox, you'll never take Hinata away from me," he told her.

"I would never try," Tsunade said right back, "you may leave now."

Once outside-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, I heard yelling is everything alright?" Hinata asked Naruto worriedly

"……."

"Naruto?" she asked a second time.

"Oh, yeah everything's fine," Naruto said, "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No, why?" she asked.

"I was wondering-- if you wanted to go to a movie-- and maybe dinner afterwards," he said slowly.

Hinata replied enthusiastically, "Sure!"

"Okay, it's a date!" he shouted.

"Could you pick me up about… 8:00?" Hinata asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, that's perfect," he replied.

"Bye, Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow," Hinata exclaimed.

"Bye!" he shouted as he began to run home.


End file.
